Nagareboshi He
by YukaKyo
Summary: Sesshoumaru x Kagome Ten mucho cuidado con lo que le pides a las estrellas fugaces. Porque tu deseo puede en realidad cumplirse. TERMINADO
1. Bajo las estrellas

**Nagareboshi He **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** AU. Romance, tal vez tenga algo de Drama, Angst... Oh vamos, ya lo saben, lo clásico que escribo ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Apertura**_

— **_Bajo las estrellas _—**

El viento era frío, pero dócil al tacto, o al menos eso le parecía a sus mejillas. Aunque también se podía deber a que había perdido sensibilidad en las mismas ya que ahora se encontraban completamente congeladas. Bien, tal vez exageraba. Solo un poco frías. Se arropo un poco mas con las frazadas cubriéndose hasta la nariz, juntando sus rodillas contra su barbilla. Desvío sus ojos castaños hacia los demás.

Tan tranquilos y completamente dormidos...

Ah, si tan solo pudiese ella también conciliar el sueño, no se encontraría como ahora despierta a la mitad de la noche en compañía de no mas que su mente y los cuerpos dormidos de sus compañeros. Incluso Inuyasha a ronquido abierto dormía.

Era extraño...

Al caer la noche y alzarse en el cielo las iniciales estrellas. Ella era la primera en caer rendida. Olvidándose de la cena, simplemente se enredaba en las frazadas de su colchoneta y deseándoles una buena noche a todos, se dormía. Por no esta noche. Algo le decía que por mas que lo intentara, se la pasaría en vela.

Sus ojos se posaron una vez mas por los cuerpos de sus amigos, la gran gata de dos colas, protegiendo entre las mismas al pequeño Shippo, manteniéndolo tibio entre su pelaje. El monje recostado contra un tronco, abrazando a la exterminadora cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su amiga Sango.

No pudo evitarlo...

El sentir aquellos celos y envidia...

Giro la cabeza fijando su mirada en el hanyou que aun con la boca abierta roncaba. Sabia que aun no había nada concreto entre ella e Inuyasha. Así que no podía reclamarle por su falta de sensibilidad y delicadeza. Desvió su mirada del de orejas de perro, mirando las brillantes estrellas.

Realmente si así lo deseaba podía reclamarle.

Gritárselo y exigirle.

Pero, ella...

Abrió un poco mas los ojos, fascinada y eufórica al ver como una de las estrellas brillaba con fuerza, para luego atravesar el cielo a velocidad vertiginosa. Esta a acostumbrada y no tardo en juntar sus manos cerrando los ojos y pidiendo un deseo en silencio. Con mucha fuerza, llenando de esperanza su corazón.

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, en parte por la adrenalina que el solo pensamiento de su mente le hacia soltar, así como también por el intenso sonrojo que adornaba sus pálidos pómulos, llenos de tibia sangre que le coloreaba.

Era la primera vez que pedía algo como aquello. Bueno al menos a una estrella fugaz. Mucho tiempo antes se lo había pedido a la vida, a dios en ocasiones y otras al destino. Pero nunca como ahora a las estrellas.

Abrió los ojos al fin, notando la translucida pero notoria estela que había dejado la estrella por el oscuro firmamento. Sonrío complacida y a la vez apenada. Mas una sonora carcajada escapo de sus labios. Tapándose de inmediato la boca con una de sus manos al ver como sus amigos, entre sueños, por el ruido se revolvían.

—¡Solo fue una un deseo a una estrella fugaz! —susurro entre las risas que trataba en vanos intentos de evitar.

Vio que Inuyasha se despertaba y se envolvió entre las frazadas entrecerrando los ojos para dar la impresión de estar dormida. Mas el hanyou no reparo en ella, simplemente estiro los brazos, antes de volverlos a doblar sobre su pecho, agazapándose en si mismo, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Volvió a reír contra su piernas, abriendo los ojos y volviendo a mirar hacia las estrellas.

—¡Solo eso¡Un deseo! — volvió a exclamar bajito con diversión notoria en la voz.

Por alguna razón su risa se desvaneció y en silencio y fascinada volvió a observar las hermosas estrellas. El brillo de las mismas en ocasiones oscilaba, para después ser mas intenso y duradero. Su mirada castaña se notaba soñadora y complacida.

Tal vez y un milagro se lograría.

Le había pedido, encontrar a alguien que le brindara un cariño sincero y verdadero. Donde no hubiese dudas o respuestas a un plazo no especificado. Alguien tierno, sensible y delicado. Alguien que sabia, no seria Inuyasha.

No...

Pues solamente así su corazón solamente le pertenecida a ella y no tendría que compartirlo y esperar como con el hanyou.

Deseaba a alguien que fuese solo para ella...

—¡Solo eso! — susurro quedo, echando una ultima mirada nostálgica a las estrellas.

Se acomodo entre las frazadas de su bolsa de dormir, arropándose bien entre las mismas. Algo le decía que ahora podría dormir lo que sobraba de noche y que lo haría tranquila.

Solo había sido un inocente deseo.

Y se lo había pedido a una estrella fugaz.

No había nada de malo en ello.

Después de todo era algo que desde niña hacia. Además dudaba mucho que para el día siguiente un príncipe de ensueño llegara a su vida. Vamos había pedido cosas parecidas con Inuyasha y nunca se le cumplían.

¿Quién le aseguraba el que esta vez seria diferente?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Notas de la Apertura: Humm... Ya tenia mucho que no escribía de esta serie y pareja. Si, si ya se lo que me dirán, termina tus otros fics XD, Yare yare, lo estoy haciendo. Esto fue el inicio, hee... o parte del mismo, fue algo corto, pero así lo ameritaba, veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo )

****


	2. Moonlight Destiny

**Nagareboshi He **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** AU. Romance, tal vez tenga algo de Drama, Angst... Oh vamos, ya lo saben, lo clásico que escribo ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_1.- Moonlight Destiny_**

"No vayas a alejarte Kagome"

Eso era lo ultimo que había escuchado que le decían. Y no lo hizo, de una forma u otra, uno a uno se fueron alejando de su lado. Inuyasha partió para alcanzar a un monstruo. Sango a ayudar al monje que estaba siendo rodeado por demonios y Kirara tras de Shippo que había corrido aterrado en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado para llegar ahí.

Y ahora se encontraba sola, sin nadie cerca que le ayudara y siendo asechada por varios ogros de un aspecto grotesco y desaliñado. Despacio llevo una de sus manos a la espalda buscando una de sus flechas y palideció al darse cuenta que se le habían terminado.

Frunció en entrecejo, un tanto frustrada y otro mas para no mostrar debilidad alguna frente aquellos demonios. Aun tenia el arco en sus manos y podía defenderse con él.

Esperaba que resistiera.

Al menos hasta que llegara alguno de sus amigos a salvarla.

No es que le gustara la idea.

En realidad la detestaba.

Estaba fastidiada de nunca poder por ella misma defenderse de los demonios sin sus flechas y cuando estas se acababan, solo rogaba por que Inuyasha, Miroku o cualquiera llegara y la salvara.

En ocasiones se sentía tan patética. Mas aun siendo una sacerdotisa.

Y justo ahora era cuando se maldecía por no saber utilizar bien sus poderes.

El arco cayó al suelo roto en dos piezas y sus piernas comenzaron a correr, ahora si que no tenia arma alguna para defenderse. Se daba cuenta que esta vez nadie estaría ahí para defenderla y si deseaba vivir. Tendría que huir.

Aunque no lo quisiera.

Podía escuchar la risa de aquellos seres, tan burlona y cercana a ella. Le daban algo de ventaja a propósito y luego le alcanzaban para dañarla levemente de su cuerpo. Unos cuantos golpes, rasgaduras y cortadas. Para luego volverle a dar ventaja para que se alejara.

Kagome lo sabia, si se detenía la matarían. Pero ya había corrido demasiado y sus fuerzas se terminaban. Había llegado hasta un fétido pantano. Sus zapatos estaban llenos de arcilla y sus calcetas se encontraban húmedas y demasiado sucias.

Se había alejado.

Estaba demasiado lejos del grupo.

Sola y sin nada para defenderse.

Podía rendirse y dejarse morir.

Nadie la culparía. Mas que ella misma.

Porque esa era una salida fácil y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las mismas.

Se detuvo esperando que aquellos le alcanzaran. Solamente una o dos veces pudo utilizar sus poderes como sacerdotisa. Las palmas de sus manos le habían servido para expulsar algo de engría purificativa. Comenzó a concentrarse, esperando el momento exacto en cuanto aquellas bestias que nuevamente la había acorralado, la atacaran.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron complacidos al notar como la cálida energía brotaba de sus manos y purificaba a todo lo que tocara. Pudo salvarse por unos cuantos segundos con eso. Pero vio aterrada que no seria suficiente.

La superaban en numero, en velocidad y fuerza.

Grito de dolor cuando un puño se clavo contra su vientre, mandándola a volar hasta unos arbustos. Su cuerpo cayo con pesadez contra el suelo y solo pudo quejarse antes de sentir como la boca se le llenaba de sangre. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo, trato de luchar por no desmayarse, pero al final ninguno de sus intentos dio resultado alguno.

Los cuerpos de aquellos seres la rodearon y con un extraño lenguaje, decidieron que parte de su cuerpo le correspondería a cada uno.

Las garras de uno de los ogros se detuvieron justo alrededor de su cuello. Una larga uña descansaba contra su delgada piel, mas no la rasgaron. Alguien se acercaba, el aroma y poder difería completamente de los que poseían.

Una amenaza. Latente y pronto, también tangible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La suave brisa hacia ondear suavemente sus cabellos sueltos. Revolviéndolos delicadamente para después, dejarlos en donde estaban como si el viento temiese molestar a su dueño. Sus ojos matizadamente fríos y tranquilos. Recorrían el basto paraje que sus pies caminaban.

No había prisa alguna.

O alguna incomodidad.

Noto, gracias a la tenue luz de luna que se encontraba en una de las escasa ciénegas que por esas tierras había. Si su memoria no le fallaba, aquella era la peor de todas. No por el aspecto de la misma, sino por los habitantes que en esta había.

Ogros, detestables e infames.

Detestaba a esos seres, que como carroñeros, asediaban a otro youkai o humano muerto o moribundo. Si el infeliz que había caído en sus garras continuaba con vida, lo asechaban, haciéndole sufrir, rasgando su cuerpo, dejándoles numerosas heridas sangrantes. O se moría por ello o simplemente se dejaba caer para ser devorado aun con vida.

No por nada aquel pantano con el tiempo lo habían llamado.

La ciénega de los lamentos.

Y era extraño que en esos momentos no se escuchara ninguno.

Gruño cuando su olfato percibió el fétido aroma de aquellos ogros.

No necesito buscarlos con la mirada para saber que le habían rodeado.

Cerro los ojos sonriendo por lo estúpidos que eran.

¿Acaso deseaban enfrentarle?

No, mas bien trataban de defender a una presa, podía percibir el aroma. Humano para ser exactos, era lógico que lo defendieran, después de todo en aquel asqueroso pantano solamente había youkais tan nauseabundos como ellos y definitivamente no tendrían un buen sabor.

No tan bueno como el de la carne humana. Claro esta.

Aunque él no necesitaba quitarles la presa. Si se encontraba ahí en aquellos momentos, era simplemente por que sus pasos le habían llevado hasta ahí. Había comenzado a caminar sin darse cuenta a donde iba o que rumbo tomaba. Solo dejo que el viento lo guiara.

Un leve temblor en su mano izquierda le hizo abrir los ojos, llevando inmediatamente su mano derecha a casi la altura de su hombro. La tela de su haiori estaba rasgada y un poco de sangre brotaba de la misma. Aquello había sido demasiado para los ogros, lo sabia porque podía oler en el aire su miedo y el arrepentimiento del que le había dañado.

Pero era demasiado tarde...

El fino hilillo verde que broto de sus dedos índice y medio, hizo un sonido sordo antes de agitarse. El látigo paso por todos y cada uno de los cuerpos, deslazándoles rápidamente. Sangre verde y ocrosa broto en varias direcciones, pero lejos de Sesshoumaru, manteniendo su inmaculado porte, con excepción de la rotura de sus ropas y su propia sangre que aun brotaba.

Bajo su mano dejando el látigo descansando en el suelo, su fría mirada recorrió los cuerpos de los que había dejado a propósito con vida, esperando alguna señal para volver a comenzar el ataque, mas solo los vio observarse entre sí para salir corriendo, alejándose tanto de él como de su presa.

Movió levemente la mano, desapareciendo el látigo de energía de sus dedos. Debía marcharse, el pútrido aroma de los cuerpos de aquellos seres comenzaba a fastidiarle. Dio algunos pasos alejándose, mas de detuvo. Alzo el rostro hacia el cielo, notando la hermosa luna llena que brillaba intensa, mucho más que en otras ocasiones.

No había un solo ápice de nube que rodeara los cielos y la suave luz de la luna iluminaba con suficiente fuerza todas las cosas que tocaba con sus tenues rayos, incluso él había adquirido un brillo superficial al reflejarse los rayos plateados sobre sus blancas prendas y sus cabellos celestes.

Y entonces su nariz volvió a percibir ese aroma.

El del humano, el que aquellos ogros percibían. Era dulce y demasiado atrayente.

No pudo evitar que sus pies le llevaran hacia donde aquel olor provenía. Sabia que estaba de mas ir hacia allá, talvez la persona para esos instantes ya se encontraba mas que muerta. Sus ojos observaron unos pequeños arbustos. Justo ahí el aroma sé hacia más penetrante.

Se adentro entre los mismos, encontrando una pequeña figura tendida en el pasto. La tenue luz era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder observarla con claridad. Era una humana, joven, demasiado joven. Se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos alejado de ella. El largo cabello negro estaba revuelto y algunos mechones impedían que sus ojos dorados observaran sin dificultad su rostro.

Pero podía ver algunos golpes en el mismo, algo de barro y algunos rasguños. Un hilillo de sangre brotaba de sus labios. Pero al parecer se encontraba fuera de peligro y el lento movimiento de su pecho bajando y subiendo le hacia saber que estaba viva.

Se arrodillo a su lado, alejando los molestos cabellos de su rostro, observando ahora su delicado rostro. Sonrió al notar como se quejaba cuando la estaba moviendo, acomodándola en sus brazos, antes de levantarse del suelo atrayéndola con él. Comenzó a caminar, regresando por los pasos que lo habían traído hasta ahí. Pero ahora no caminaba solo, sino más bien acompañado, aunque la mujer que llevara en sus brazos se encontrara sumida en la inconciencia del desmayo.

Kagome entreabrió los ojos levemente. Algo le hacia sentir demasiado tranquila. Recordaba que algunos minutos atrás aquellos monstruos la habían acorralado. Pero ahora, alguien la llevaba alzada en brazos, sosteniéndola con demasiada delicadeza y caminaba con lentitud, como si temiera despertarla.

Levanto un poco la vista encontrándose con el suave perfil de una persona. No mas bien de un youkai, de quien menos había imaginado. Mas el repentino miedo y alteración que pensó sentiría al ver a Sesshoumaru, en aquellos momentos no se presentaba. Solo una infinita paz y agradecimiento con le mismo. Sonrió levemente acurrucándose un poco contra el pecho de este, sabiendo que finalmente podría descansar a salvo en los brazos de este.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru notaron entonces que no solo una sino varias estrellas viajaban por el cielo, dejando su brillo como las estrellas fugaces que eran. Mas no se extinguían con rapidez como normalmente lo hacían, incluso podía decir que brillaban mas y viajaban mas despacio que de costumbre.

Bajo su rostro deteniéndose a observar el rostro de la mujer. Encontrándola recostada sobre su pecho, con una de sus manos sujetándose del haiori y con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Le pareció algo adorable el semblante que mostraba.

Encontrarse...

Tal vez ese era el destino que a ambos les había marcado tanto las estrellas, como la luna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

N de la Yuka: Duh... creo que trate muy mal a Kagome ·o· el primer capitulo al fin. Me fue un poquito difícil escribirlo. No por la historia, sino por mi absorbente trabajo y las escasas horas libres que tengo ahora T-T. Pero bueno¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero haberlo dejado bien, etto, hace mucho que no escribía de esto hahahaha, que más da! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! n.n

Unas gracias a Ti Sost Boy! Por utilizar algo de tu tiempito libre, aprender a como usar FF net y actualizar por mi, mis historias! Buuu al menos tienes vida social cibernetica T T! Y no se me olvida te debo la comida de toda la semana por esto xP!

Review Por favorcito!

"_Y cambie mi sonrisa, por una mueca disfrazada de alegría"_

Respuestas de reviews! Tal vez me amonesten por esto, pero que importa xD Wiii fueron 13 revis... mi numero de suerte xD

_Z-g13:_ Hola! Gracias por el review y aquí esta continuado, espero te guste! Saludos!

_Carmen:_ Hola! Gracias y yo también espero que me acompañen por un buen tiempo xD. Otros tres fics mas hahahahaha eso estaria bueno D Saludos!  
_lunans:_ Hola! Gracias por el revi! Y espero te siga pareciendo interesante, hasta luego y cuídate también!

_Abns_: Hola! Gracias por el review! Y descuida que la pareja no se cambia, después de todo es exclusivo a ella xD. Saludos!  
_tere-chan: _Gracias y claro que le seguimos!

_Majo216:_Hola, Si verdad ya tenia mucho que no escribía por acá! En fin espero que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos!

_Aome231_: Hola! Sí otro mas de Kag y Sess para la colección xD. Hai, esperemos que se cumpla el deseito D Saludos!  
_Hanna Asakura Kyouyama: _Hola! Gracias por el review y gracias otra vez por tus buenos deseos! Saludos!

_Valerya Lisseth: _Hola! Gracias T.T! También me da gusto estar de vuelta, ya extrañaba estos lares y esta pareja en especial. Muchos muchos Tanks! Saludos!  
_Carla Jennifer: _Hola! Y muchas gracias por el review! Espero te guste como va la historia! Saludos! Y que envidia (Eso de la novia de Sesshy ToT)

_Alba:_ Hola! Buaaaa T-T Shi, yo también extrañaba venir por acá! Sobre lo que me dices, pues, ya veras xD. También espero que estés bien y nos vemos pronto! Saludos!

_Ks: _Hola! Siii ya apareció Sesshoumaru xD. Kikyo? Hum... pues no tiene cabida en esto, así que no la veras xD. Muchas muchas gracias por el review! Saludos!

_anita-asakura: _Hola! Gracias por el review y espero te guste como va quedando! Saludos!.


	3. Simplemente Juntos

**Nagareboshi He **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** AU. Romance, tal vez tenga algo de Drama, Angst... Oh vamos, ya lo saben, lo clásico que escribo ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**2.- Simplemente Juntos**_

La tibia brisa le golpeteaba las mejillas con suavidad, como si el mismo viento tuviese una batalla consigo mismo por levantarla o no hacerlo. Pero que, por los constantes golpeteos del mismo, lentamente la había sacado de la inconciencia de los sueños. Con pesadez lentamente abrió sus párpados, esforzándose inútilmente en enfocar su visón. Se tallo los ojos con las manos, para después bostezar levemente, mientras se levantaba hasta quedar sentada sobre la fina piel en la que estaba recostada.

Los tibios rayos de sol le calaron en los ojos al levantar la mirada de golpe, mas no la deslumbro dolorosamente la vista, sino al contrario, el tenue brillo tan solo la hizo cerrar los ojos un poco, para después abrirlos fascinada con el jugueteo del sol, que intentaba colarse entre las hojas del árbol del cual bajo de él se encontraba.

Bajo una de sus manos a su costado, recargándola sobre la suave manta peluda bajo de ella, pasando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la misma. Demasiado suave y deliciosa, pero no recordaba de donde había sacado algo como aquello para dormir en la noche.

Tal vez y hubiese sido un regalo de Inuyasha.

No, dudaba que fuese verdadero.

Tal vez de Miroku, uno de esos tantos tesoros que recogía de las casas que puramente exorcizaba hasta dejarlas sin nada.

Absolutamente nada...

No, tampoco era de Miroku...

Y aunque lo fuera, jamás había aceptado un regalo como aquellos, mucho menos sabiendo que no había sido obtenido de buena manera.

Miroku, Inyasha, Sango...

Los recuerdos le vinieron de pronto, las imágenes nítidas y claras de la batalla contra los ogros, como lentamente los fueron alejando a cada uno y finalmente, como ella sola, frente a un numero considerable se enfrentaba.

Las flechas terminándose, el arco roto y su energía espiritual abandonándola. Y al final un fuerte golpe que la arrojo sin consideración alguna contra uno de los árboles... y ahí había perdido la noción de lo que pasaba.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiéndose embargada de in miedo irracional, sus manos se aferraron al pelaje terso que de un momento a otro se enrosco entre sus dedos, sosteniendo en si la tensión que la chica le profesaba a sus recuerdos.

Tuvo miedo, estaba completamente sola y de un momento a otro...

Había sentido que la muerte en ese momento y mas que nunca había estado cerca.

Pero al final... La había burlado una vez mas...

Alguien le había ayudado... justo como había rogado, alguien la había salvado.

Sus dedos se relajaron lentamente y con parsimonia volvió a abrir los ojos, dejándose envolver en la suave brisa que le acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas, como si quisiera reconfortarla. Sus cabellos se agitaban despacio y su nariz podía percibir el delicado aroma a tierra húmeda y fruta fresca.

Giro su rostro hacia donde aquel delicioso aroma provenía, encontrándose a un lado suyo, algo que bien hubiese podido confundir con una ofrenda. Pero no podía compáresele con alguna, sino mas bien con un pequeño repertorio de frutas mixtas, jugosas o secas. Como si la persona que se las había traído, no estuviese seguro de cual de aquellas delicias era la favorita de la joven que bajo el árbol dormía.

Mas gustosa sonrió cuando entre aquellas noto un generoso durazno que a simple vista, mas que perfecto era.

Apenas le había dado una pequeña mordida a la fruta, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el perfecto perfil del youkai que simplemente de reojo le observaba en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La había visto desde el primer momento en que se había despertado, como perezosamente se despertaba. Los quejumbrosos movimientos que realizaba para quitarse lo adormecido de sus ojos. Y los débiles bostezos que había soltado obligando a su cuerpo a despabilarse.

Vio los delicados movimientos de sus manos sobre la toga que solía llevar sobre su hombro y que bien le había servido a la joven como una manta en la cual pudo descansar por unas cuantas horas. Se puso igual de tenso que ella, cuando sus dedos estrujaron la piel en la que estaba sentada y se relajo al mismo tiempo que ella, tranquilizándose,

Quizás había recordado su altercado con las bestias...

Pero en esos momentos...

Podía decirse que se sentía orgulloso.

O bien eso fue lo que sintió al ver como la chica tomaba entre sus manos el durazno maduro que le había traído. Si alguien le preguntaba la demás fruta la había traído por si caso no le gustaban los duraznos, pero el suave aroma de los mismos los había podido percibir cuando la llevaba cargada en sus brazos, horas antes cuando la había salvado de aquellas bestias.

Su instinto le había sugerido que aquella fruta era su favorita... y nunca se equivocaba...

O casi nunca lo hacia...

Y ahora ella con aquella fruta a medio morder en su boca le veía.

Intento verse lo mas serio y estoico que pudiera, pero no podía negar que la mirada castaña de aquella chiquilla le provocaba tal impresión, que no podía pensar fríamente como siempre aunque así lo deseara. Y eso era algo totalmente nuevo.

No sabia con exactitud el porque le había ayudado.

Y la noche anterior se había excusado en que fue simplemente la casualidad, la que lo había llevado hasta ella.

Cuando en realidad fue el perfume que la joven poseía, lo que lo había atraído hasta ella.

Y podía decirse que no había podido ser en un mejor momento.

Pero lo que no entendía era, el porque, aun cuando Inuyasha y compañía estaban cerca, se había empecinado en llevársela con él y mas aun alejarse lo mas que se pudiera en toda la noche. Quedando casi separados de polo a polo, literalmente.

Las había observado durante toda la noche, descansando en un sueño apacible, que en ocasiones se había vuelto confuso y desesperante. Y cuando hubo despertado, se havia fascinado con las tierna sonrisa y la brillante mirada que tenia al ver como el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles y que decir de la mueca de agrado que se había plasmado en su rostro cuando encontró una de las comidas que mas le gustaba.

Cada gesto había sido único, hermoso y demasiado perfecto...

Al menos, según lo creía, para una humana.

Pero fue hasta que el youkai le escucho llamándole repetidas veces que dejo de observarla con tal embelesamiento enajenado. Aunque muy bien disimulado al solo contemplarla de reojo. Dándose cuenta que, le prestaba demasiada importancia a algo tan trivial y efímero.

Pero aceptablemente hermoso...

— Sesshoumaru... Fuiste tu quien... —

No se digno a responder lo que seria una pregunta, pero tampoco a negarlo. La respuesta era mas que clara, aunque el psique de la joven se negara a creerlo.

Bah, tampoco el se lo creía.

Pero así era.

Le había salvado y si la humana lo llegaba a contar seguramente nadie le creería.

Bueno tal vez nadie mas que Lin...

Pero dudaba que la sacerdotisa conociera a la pequeña niña...

Mas aun y cuando la duda aun se observaba en la mirada de miel de la joven. Sesshoumaru no fue mas que capaz de responderle con otra pregunta.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —

Le vio asentir rápidamente, entre una mezcla de miedo y otra de agradecimiento profundo hacia él. Se odio por un momento al portarse tan rudo. Pero vamos, todos lo veían como alguien duro, frío y sin corazón.

— Bien, porque tendrás que caminar, te regresare con los tuyos —

Hubiese sido mas simple para él, dejarla sola ahí mismo. Pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía responsable de ella. Tal y como lo había sentido cuando aquellos demonios de raza inferior la habían atacado. Pero ahora se maldecía en silencio al ver un leve atisbo de tristeza en la mirada de la chica.

¿Pero que mas podía hacer?

Absolutamente nada...

Ya había hecho suficiente por hoy...

O al menos eso era lo que creía...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba en silencio, demasiados pasos atrás de Sesshoumaru, en ocasiones levantaba la cabeza para posar su vista sobre el amplia espalda del youkai, que empecinado, solamente dirigía su vista hacia el frente. Podía decirse que estaba decepcionada.

No por que ya estuviese volviendo tan pronto con sus amigos, al contrario eso la tranquilizaba...

Sino mas bien porque deseaba saber el porque Sesshoumaru la había salvado.

Era extraño y que decir de frustrante el no saberlo.

No había necesidad de preguntarle si realmente había sido él. No había estado soñando cuando se sintió envuelta entre sus brazos y mucho menos cuando la calidez y el delicado aroma del youkai la arrullaron, invitándola a dormir entre sus brazos.

Un ligero sonrojo le asalto a las mejillas. ¡Que va! Si aun podía percibir la fragancia de Sesshoumaru adherida a sus ropas.

Pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarle le porque, el porque de ello, de esa sonrisa tierna y cariñosa que le había mostrado momentos antes de caer rendida, el porque de cuidarla, de alimentarla y de ahora escoltarla hasta llegar con su grupo.

Aunque sabia que se deprimiría aun mas, si es que Sesshoumaru le llegaba a decir que lo hacia por alguna hermandad hacia con Inuyasha que había decidido de un momento a otro tomar.

Realmente quería creer que se debía a algo diferente...

Tal vez a una tregua a su odio irracional contra los humanos... o tal vez a...

Volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose sin querer con los ojos de Sesshoumaru que de reojo una vez mas le observaba.

Bajo la vista mas apenada y roja... en que cosas pensaba...

No podía tratarse de algo mas...

Tal vez solo fantaseaba...

Una suave llovizna, casi brisa comenzó a caer sobre ellos. De un momento a otro, el soleado día, se nublo poco a poco, dejando sobre ellos unas cuantas nubes grises. No podía decirse que era una lluvia fuerte, pero si lo suficientemente persistente como para llegar a empaparlos con su suave rocío.

La chica se encogió de hombros sabiendo que era inútil maldecir por la falta de su sombrilla, seguramente estaba en su mochila amarilla, junto as todas sus demás cosas, en compañía de sus demás camaradas. Y solo hasta que estuviese junto a ellos la tendría. Ahora solo le quedaba conformarse con mojarse aunque no lo quisiera o bien, encontrar la forma en que pudiese pedirle a Sesshoumaru que se resguardaran de la lluvia.

Kagome miro al lado suyo con discreción. Evitando que le sorprendiera viéndole de reojo. Y es que solo hasta segundos atrás Sesshoumaru había disminuido la velocidad de su andar, hasta caminar al mismo paso que ella, quedando a un lado suyo. La vista al frente, el perfil serio.

Y ahora ¿Qué?

Llego a preguntarse la chica bajando el rostro confusa, tal vez lo había incomodado, tal vez... no sabia ni que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y el solo pensarlo le angustiaba.

¿Cómo saberlo?

Pero de pronto la llovizna que empezaba a humedecer sus cabellos, dejo de sentirse sobre ella.

Levanto la vista, encontrándose con el brazo de Sesshoumaru levantado sobre ella, evitando con la manga de su haiori, que la lluvia cayera sobre Kagome. Era lo suficientemente grande y larga para cubrirla bien con la misma.

— ¿Mejor? —

Escucho que le preguntaba y torpemente asintió, sonrojándose sin quererlo o mas bien sin poder evitarlo y es nuevamente le miraba de aquella forma. Tan dulce y tan tierna. De una forma que tan solo habia visto la noche anterior poco después de que la salvara y que con su fuerza le protegiera.

Porque eso justamente ahora hacia...

Con suavidad y delicadeza le protegía...

No supo como, pero termino quedando demasiado cerca de él, casi apoyándose contra su torso mientras caminaban. Casi podía sentir que Sesshoumaru le abrazaba. Mas no llegaba a hacerlo, no por no desearlo, sino mas bien, porque no podría cubrirle de la lluvia que sobre ambos constantemente caía.

Pero ella si que podía hacerlo... y termino abrazada de su cintura...

— Gracias —

Murmuro quedamente Kagome agradeciéndole dulcemente las atenciones que le brindaba. Y lejos de lo que el youkai pensó sentiría al tener tan próxima a la joven, su cercanía le pareció reconfortante y sumamente cálida.

Y en ese momento ambos solo pensaron en una cosa…

Que importaba todo lo demás...

Ya que en esos momentos todo estaba bien si se encontraban... juntos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Continua...**_

N de la Yuka: Etto... Espero que perdonen la demora y... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Review a su consideración!

"_Momentos que se convirtieron en memorias... Memorias, que se convirtieron en Mentiras"_

Muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews!!

Agradezco a: Erekhose. Nanaccs, JM10, Ekkaya, Carla Jennifer, xBlackButterflyx, Ai-chan4, shikatema, Estrella Syriana, ks, Majo216, Abns, sesshoumaru.forever, Valerya Lisseth, Cold-Sesshy, Vampirestar Trabis The Guardian amaia


	4. Mi Estrella Fugaz

**Nagareboshi He**

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** AU. Romance, tal vez tenga algo de... Oh vamos, si ya me han leído antes, ya lo saben, lo clásico que escribo ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**3.- Mi Estrella Fugaz**_

— ¿Qué no piensas darte prisa Inuyasha? — se detuvo de pronto al escuchar aquella pregunta hecha por parte del zorrito.

Miro que no solo el niño pelirrojo se acercaba a él sino también, sus demás compañeros que le observaban entre un tanto molestos y un tanto mas afligidos. No había sido deseo de ninguno el separarse de la chica pero por uno u otro motivos cada uno se había alejado hasta que esta quedo totalmente sola.

Y por el pedazo de arco que habían encontrado no le había ido nada bien a ella sola contra esos monstruos.

Por el mismo dejo de culpa en sus corazones era que no le exigían al hanyou que se diera prisa. Tal vez y el mismo se auto culpaba de no haber protegido a la chica. Cuando era él quien tenia la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Era una sacerdotisa sí. Pero no una tan experimentada e independiente al luchar contra monstruos como su contraparte del pasado.

Y ellos no eran quien para echárselo en cara a Inuyasha.

E Inuyasha se sentía responsable y culpable, pero algo dentro de él le decía que todo estaba perfectamente bien con Kagome. No se los había dicho a los dos humanos que venían con él, porque se daba cuenta que no habían notado la energía espiritual de quien había rescatado a la joven. Vamos ni siquiera el mismo lo hubiera notado.

De no ser porque a pesar de poder disminuir su poder, su inconfundible aroma era algo difícil de eliminar.

Sabia que tanto como Shippo y Kirara se habían dado cuenta de aquello de inmediato, pero esperando su reacción no habían dicho nada en absoluto de ello. Ni siquiera él lo había mencionada y parecía no importar mucho que lo dijera.

Sí el que fuera precisamente su medio hermano el que ayudo a la sacerdotisa.

Sesshoumaru era quien había aniquilado a los demonios y que por alguna razón se había marchado inmediatamente no solo, sino acompañado de Kagome.

Si alguna vez aquello hubiera pasado por su cabeza seguramente en estos momentos estaría en una frenética búsqueda para encontrar a Kagome y alejarla de las crueles garras de Sesshoumaru. Pero ahora, se encontraba infinitamente tranquilo de saber que estaba junto a él aquella chiquilla.

No sabia exactamente el porque se sentía así. Pero no podía negar que le reconfortaba.

Muy distinto de lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

Y si en esos momentos se lo llegaba a decir a alguno de los dos humanos, la tranquila caminata se alteraría. Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran sus propios pasos. Algo que en contadas ocasiones dejaba que pasara. Se sorprendió detenido en medio del bosque con el rostro levantado contemplando el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas.

— ¿Inuyasha?— escucho que le llamaba amablemente Miroku y simplemente bajo la vista posando sus ojos en sus amigos.

— Acampemos aquí, es inútil que intentemos avanzar mas de noche— murmuro sin mas mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar uno que otro trozo de madera que sirviera para la fogata que tenia en mente.

— Pero… ¿Y Kagome? — pregunto de pronto la exterminadora. Haciendo que Inuyasha la observara tranquilo.

— Ella se encuentra bien. Donde quiera que este. Esta bien— murmuro seguro y firme sin que pareciera que se estuviera convenciendo a si mismo o a los demás de ello.

Porque después de todo de una manera misteriosa sabia que así era.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante estar ahí, juntos. Sentados cerca de otro mirando en un callado silencio como algunos peces se cocían sobre las apacibles y llamativas llamas amarillas de la fogata a sus pies. Hacia algunas horas que había dejado de llover y la noche había caído con su manto de estrellas sobre un hermoso cielo limpio y despejado de nube alguna.

Y estaba bien, porque aun y cuando no hubiera luna que les iluminara. Las estrellas cumplían bien su trabajo reflejando la luz e iluminando cada estilizada silueta que bajo su manto se posaba.

Justo como ahora alumbrada a Sesshoumaru o bien como seguramente resplandecía sobre ella.

Sus ojos brillaron mirando mas allá del porte de Sesshoumaru, ahí donde una brillante estrella caía con infinita pasividad a la tierra. O mas de las estrellas fugaces que seguramente y vería en aquella noche. Noto como el youkai giraba la cabeza y de seguro observaba lo mismo que ella.

Y fue entonces que noto la posición que habían tomado sus propias manos juntas en una muda plegaria contra su pecho, arrugando el perfecto mono rojo de su uniforme de secundaria. Aunque no era la única que veía aquello. Se había sumado a su propia contemplación un par de ojos dorados que por un momento le miraron divertidos.

— ¿Vas a pedir acaso una plegaria a la estrella? — no había burla alguna sino mas bien infinita inocencia en su voz al preguntar aquello. Vio como Sesshoumaru desviaba la vista algo cohibido y eso por algún motivo le hizo sonreír.

— Mi madre solía hacerlo. Pero decía que ese tipo de estrellas solo podían cumplir deseos, que fuesen sinceros en verdad— había algo de melancolía en sus palabras y supo que algo así era dicho de sus labios con pura verdad.

Y de un momento a otro se encontró cerrando los ojos y pidiendo en silencio un nuevo deseo.

Justo después de algunos momentos dejo de rogar y simplemente con un delicado movimiento volvió a colocar sus manos en el regazo y abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con esa mirada dorada nuevamente posada sobre ella.

Era como si estuviera pidiendo una explicación de lo que había pedido o bien la intención de lo mismo.

— Solo puedo decirte que, fue un deseo sincero de verdad—

Y aquella simple respuesta le valió una brillante y hermosa sonrisa regalada como un simple gesto en los labios de Sesshoumaru que la desarmo por completo y le hizo además sonrojar.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Cómo podía sentirse así al estar cerca?

Estaba mas que nerviosa y le fallaba la voz cada vez que quería hablar. Casi podía decirse que hablaba en susurros y entrecortadamente, como si le faltara respirar un poco mas. Él para nada le ayudaba a no sentirse así. Dos o tres frases algunas oraciones mas completas y la dejaba indefensa y cohibida.

Eso solo le pasaba cuando había un acercamiento con Inuyasha.

No, mentía. Nunca se había sentido así.

Esto era mas intenso y fuerte. Mas verdadero y puro.

Nah, seguro que le había afectado ese enfrentamiento con los monstruos.

O tal vez…

El viento le acaricio levemente la cara y jugueteó un rato con sus cabellos. De forma suave y pausada en una fresca y agradable brisa, que en sus caricias invisibles llevaba ya la promesa de un nuevo mañana. La luz que había en esos momentos iluminando a su alrededor brillaba casi idéntico como el polvo que dejaban las estrellas fugaces a su paso.

Estrellas fugaces, que llevaba sobre ellas protegiendo celosamente deseos y promesas que albergaban los corazones esperanzados como ella.

Sonrió dulcemente viendo como esa misma luz los envolvía a ambos y de alguna manera evitaba que miraran a algo mas a su alrededor.

Su sonrisa correspondida por la de él. Tan distinta a las sonrisas que recordaba de las demás personas. Tan única y diferente y sin lugar a dudas. Brillaba mucho mas que la de los demás. Como una estrella de ese cielo.

Una de esas estrellas que había llevado sus deseos.

Y que seguramente ahora, cumplía al menos una de los que había pedido.

No se sorprendió al verse tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera cuando aun y pensando que la alejaría dejo que se acercara aun mas desapareciendo entre ambos la mínima distancia que les separaba. Había sentido sus largos y fríos dedos recorriéndole la cara y acomodando unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello tras la oreja.

Noto su propio reflejo en las pupilas doradas tan impasibles y en cierto punto nostálgicas y tristes. Deseando borrar ella misma aquello. Y demostrarle a su corazón y al propio que ya solos no estarían mas.

Y suspiro como jamás lo había hecho, cundo de un momento a otro, el calido contacto de sus bocas había sucedido.

Mientras una estrella fugaz, brillaba mas…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La había atraído hasta él de forma posesiva y sabia que se negaría aun y cuando fuera necesario soltarla para respirar. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera y bien, no deseaba dejar de sentirse así. Completamente satisfecho, sereno, completo. Aunque solo estuviera besando de manera cándida la delicada comisura de sus labios.

Pero aquello era suficiente al menos por ahora.

La sintió alejarse de él y abrió los ojos al instante. La encontró ahí frente a él, con el rostro sumamente rojo y con los rosados labios hinchados y húmedos por el beso anterior mente recibido. No pudo mas que volver a sonreír, acariciarle con cuidado de no lastimarle con su afiladas uñas la delicada piel de su mejilla y de nueva cuenta y sin que ella lo esperara, sujetarla de la cintura y echarla contra él.

Escuchando con deleite como suspiraba y se acomodaba quedando su mejilla sutilmente recargada contra su pecho, mientras enredada sus dedos en las ropas sueltas de su haiori blanco. Con suma lentitud se quedo ahí, sujetándola con una mano de la estrecha cintura cubierta de la tela verde de su uniforme mientras la otra se perdía una y otra vez deslizándose por la sedosidad de sus cabellos negros.

No hacían falta susurrar palabras.

En un momento como aquel ambos sabían que estaba de mas.

Ella una bella noche cubierta de fugaces estrellas.

Donde no importaba mas que sentir como el tiempo lentamente pasaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continua…**

_Ahora que no te tengo hago del recuerdo el aire que respiro_


	5. Nunca mas Solo

**Nagareboshi He **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**Categoría:** AU. Romance, tal vez tenga algo de Drama, Angst... Oh vamos, ya lo saben, lo clásico que escribo ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**4.- Nunca Mas Solo **_

Había salido aquella noche buscado algo, buscando a alguien.

Durante noches enteras lo había hecho, llegando en una incontable cantidad de veces con las esperanzas rotas y los brazos vacíos. Y cuando aquello ocurría se quedaba durante horas alejado de todos, sentado en algún alzado claro o un sinuoso acantilado.

Donde el viento le consolaba y la brillante noche llena de estrellas y luna le aconsejaba no dejarse derrotar tan pronto.

Durante muchas noches mas incluso olvido la espera y su búsqueda tan personal. Confundido por la meta de su ansiada supremacía o bien cegado por el enojo y el hastió que le prodigaba aquel demonio con su escabroso juego de la perla. Pero dentro de su corazón vivía latente el deseo de encontrarle.

Aunque ahora su interminable búsqueda había terminado

Su princesa

Su delicada princesa

Entre sus brazos se encontraba.

No importaba si era un demonio o si se trataba de una deidad, mucho menos de una simple humana. Había salido buscando a quien pudiera comprenderlo, a una persona que sin titubear a su lado con verdadero cariño estuviera. Y ahora sin ninguna duda, entre sus brazos se encontraba.

Su perfecta compañera.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, aunque debía aceptar que durante mas de una ocasión cruzado algunas palabras con ella. Pero muchas de las veces en que tuvo a aquella a quien buscaba en frente, su razón se bloqueaba al cruento latido que le aseguraba que ella era lo que necesitaba.

Y ella seguía cerca, tal vez al lado de las personas que él consideraba equivocadas, pero que agradecidamente permitía que por ocasiones le acompañaran. La querían y apreciaban y ciertamente no podía formar parte de un grupo mas unido que aquel en donde estaba.

Pero de él estaba lejos

O bueno

Lo había estado

La oyó suspirar suavemente y no pudo mas que bajar su rostro depositando un sutil beso sobre la cabellera oscura. Demorándose mas de lo necesario en aquel gesto. Asegurándose bien de grabar en su mente y en cu cuerpo la delicada fragancia de gardenias frescas que cada fina hebra azabache rezumaba. Ese tibio calor envolvente de el frágil cuerpo que sobre el suyo con plena confianza descansaba y la lenta respiración que llenaba de vida cada poro que en ella se condensaba.

Su nombre susurrado débilmente le parecía la mas hermosa tonada y el brillante destello de sus pupilas castañas le parecía mas hermoso que el de las propias estrellas fugaces que centellaban.

Sonrió entre dulce y nostálgico.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta un poco antes de que ella ahí estaba, no hubiera vagado tan solo durante tanto tiempo.

Hubiera conocido la felicidad tan efímera y preciosa que en aquellos momentos lo embargaba y que sin que llegara a pensarlo le hacia sentirse mas allá de la supremacía tan deseada. No había poder humano, innatural, divino o mágico que sobrepasara la intensa necesidad de verse reflejado por eternos minutos en sus pupilas castañas.

Le atrajo un poco mas, delineando apenas con la yema de sus dedos la fina piel de su rostro. Demorándose con toda la intención en la aterciopelada piel de sus rosados labios, antes de degustar una vez mas su dulce sabor con los propios.

Había salido para buscarla, durante demasiado tiempo.

Añorante de un cariño, deseoso de su amor. Necesitado de su compañía, anhelante de su mirada.

Ya no estaría mas solo

Y ahora sin ninguna duda, entre sus brazos se encontraba.

Kagome

Su esperada princesa.

Su perfecta compañera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se arropo un poco mas en la afelpada manta que le cubría solicita de las frías brisas de la avanzada noche. Había hecho trampa aparentado estar dormida, pero la verdad era que no tenia para nada sueño. Sesshoumaru aun la tenia sujeta en un posesivo agarre sobre su cintura mientras él, muy al contrario de ella si que dormía.

La joven sonrió cuando a duras penas pudo hacer que las manos del youkai aflojaran un poco al firme agarre al que la sometía. Miro con interés lo que podía observar en la oscuridad de la noche y se sintió tranquila. Bajo el protector cobijo de las frondosas ramas de aquel imponente cedro en que cual descansaban. Y es que Sesshoumaru había preferido descansar ala intemperie en lugar de una polvosa cueva.

Y bueno eso a Kagome para nada le molestaba después de todo lo único que necesitaba era estar tan solo a su lado.

La tenue sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó, la suave respiración de Sesshoumaru ahora le golpeaba las mejillas. Después de haberse levantado un poco de donde se encontraba acurrucada.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban relajadas sobre su cintura, donde solo las tenia como puestas, se separó un poco, logrando quedar arrodillada frente a él. Una de las manos de la mujer, se levanto temerosa al principio, para delinear con sus yemas la piel del rostro del youkai, pasando por el imperceptible hueso de la quijada, subiendo por las violáceos marcas de sus mejillas.

Aun recordaba que Sesshoumaru

La había llamado su princesa

Y Sesshoumaru durante todo el trayecto e incluso en esos momentos se había comportado siempre como todo un caballero.

¿Qué acaso estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas?

Pues si era así, como le había costado encontrar a su príncipe encantado

Con su vitalidad de una jovencita se había empecinado en encontrar a una persona a la que pudiera amar. Inuyasha fue el primero quien de alguna forma cautivo su corazón pero que no había sabido corresponder de igual manera a sus sentimientos.

Y Sesshoumaru

Con el todo había sido de alguna forma diferente y hasta cierto punto un enamoramiento casi místico.

Había surgido sin que se diera cuenta ni que supiera la forma en que había nacido. E incluso en todo aquel tiempo no habían hablado palabra alguna sobre ello o bien se habían expresado lo que sentían. Pero las palabras sobraban cuando había intensas miradas como las que se regalaban. Los delicados roces de sus manos le habían latir fuertemente el pecho y sus amables tratos le hacían estremecerse hasta los huesos.

Y ese sentimiento que sentía en su interior tan intenso y diferente. Nunca antes sentido y en cierta forma un poco conocido.

Con Sesshoumaru había nacido en su interior una ternura que no sabia podía llegar a tener y que sin duda le transmitía a él en cada tacto.

Aun podía sentir sus labios hormigueándole por sus anteriores besos y no podía negar que deseaba muchos mas de los mismos.

No

Cada vez que intentaba cuestionarse sobre si era cierto lo que sentía.

Las dudas se desvanecían. No había mucho que pensar.

Y cualquier respuesta o palabra daba igual en esos momentos

Por que sus fuertes sentimientos dejaban en claro que él era la persona que necesitaba encontrar.

A quien su corazón deseaba amar

No importaba que fuera un demonio

Lo único que a Kagome le importaba eran los profundos y reales sentimientos que él guardaba para ella en su corazón.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro del youkai con sutileza y fue acercándose hasta tocarle los labios regalándole un delicado beso casto que, tanto por su propio deseo como el del somnoliento youkai, paso a profundizarse un poco mas. Kagome le había abierto ligeramente los labios y a pequeños sorbos le había permitido el paso a el interior de su boca con una anhelante intimidad.

Un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al sentirlo moverse, acomodándose en el rugoso tronco del árbol y apretándola mas contra él. Pudo sentir su tibio aliento rozadóle el cuello y un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió erizándole todos los bellos contenidos en su cuerpo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CeReZita-Chan: Hi! Arigato por los reviews y que bien que te guste. Me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Saludos!

cla-chan: Hola! Continuado solo que no tan pronto saludos!

Brisia: Lista la conti :)

Azul: Listo, continuado!

Jegar Sahaduta: Jejeje, que bien xD

AmareAndrea: Hola! Bien por ese Kawaii XD. Estoy segura que nada de eso se esperaba nadie jo. Aquí la conti y saludos y abracitos para ti!

Goshi: Alba gracias por el review! Y aquí la conti!

Minogaki TenTen: Hi! Me alegro mucho de que sea de tu agrado el fic. Saludos y hasta luego!

Mireya Humbolt: Hola! Gracias por el review, espero este también te guste!

Andrea: Hola! Muchas gracias Andrea por tomarte la molestia de leer mis demás fics, que bien que te hayan agradado. Aquí una corta actualización que espero guste! Saludos!

Cattu-Shan: Hola! Que pasara? Hooo, eso lo iras viendo nena. Mou creo que doy a entender que tiene los dos brazos, checare y Lin y Jakken en el próximo capitulo aparecerán.

Ishi: Creo que ya esta actualizado XD, saludos!

Tierna Hinata: Hina-chan! Gracias por el review! Y aquí la conti, saludos!

kaoru-uchiha: Hola! Heee logre lo que queria XD. Actualizado, espero y te guste! Saludos!

Nanaccs: Kawaiii! Que bien que te gusto, espero y este también, espero xD Saludos!

Selkis1701: Hola! Gracias por leerla y continuo aunque no muy seguido XD saludos!

Citus: Hola! Esa era la idea y que bien que la siga al pie de la letra como lo había pensado. Espero y te guste la nueva continuación. Un gran saludo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nagareboshi He**

**Autora:** YukaKyo 

**Serie:** Inuyasha. Y pertenece a su respectiva mangakata. 

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Kagome 

**Categoría:** AU. Romance, tal vez tenga algo de... Oh vamos, si ya me han leído antes, ya lo saben, lo clásico que escribo ¬¬ 

**Dedicado:** Hermano esto es para ti. ¡Adelante! Tú puedes levantarte otra vez y lograrlo. Tienes la fuerza y tus deseos para hacerlo. 

�

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

**_5.-Una Tímida Sonrisa_**

Luego de varios días de continuo silencio y momentos incómodos donde no hacia mas que ignorarlos cuando le preguntaban. Inuyasha había creído que había sido suficiente de su silencio. Había abierto la boca y las palabras con una fluidez explicativa, poco típica de él les había confesado todo. 

�

Aunque para su gusto, el certero puñetazo que la exterminadora le había brindado, no había mellado sus fuerzas, ni deseos, por conservarse en su postura de no inmiscuirse en los asuntos tanto de su medio hermano o bien de Kagome. Sabía de sobra que, era lo menos que podía otorgarle a la joven sacerdotisa como mínimo pago por todos aquellos desplantes de antipatía que había atentado contra sus sentimientos. 

�

Y es que hasta incluso ahora, no se encontraba seguro de que decisión tomaría en cuanto a su vida o a la de la sacerdotisa. 

�

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, mas aun después de tantos días, era que Kagome, muy al contrario de él, por alguien finalmente se había decidido. 

�

Por ello y después de que lo pensara solo había una firme decisión en su cabeza. Una que sin impórtale con cuantos golpes le propinara la exterminadora, las miradas acusadoras de Miroku o los incesantes lloriqueos de Shippo, en presencia de ellos diría. 

�

¡Que ellos mismos lo comprendieran! 

�

Con un bufido en tanto de molestia como de dolor por su magullada mejilla, se dejo caer al rudo suelo, donde al menos el suave follaje se apiado de su caída y aunque no tuvo miramiento alguno para con su espalda, cuando la dejo golpearse con el rugoso tronco del árbol en el que había decidido pasar el resto de la tarde. 

�

Cruzo los brazos tozudo y cerró los ojos cortando con ello a sus camaradas, el enfrentamiento visual que, la única mujer que ahora los acompañaba, creía necesario y absoluto para no machacarlo con el boomerang que para suerte de Inuyasha de su alcance se encontraba muy lejos. 

�

Ni una sola palabra mas le sacarían, ya había hablado lo suficiente. 

�

— ¡Eres un idota! — le grito por enésima vez la exterminadora, levantando uno de sus puños amenazando con volver a golpearle. Más por así decirlo, la oportuna interrupción del monje que termino sujetándola, había salvado a la mitad bestia de tener una segunda mejilla golpeada.

�

Con un movimiento silencioso de cabeza Miroku le había pedido tanto a Sango como al pequeño zorrito desistirse de todo aquello. Por un breve momento los azulados ojos del monje había visto una ligera incomprensión en los castaños de la exterminadora, una rabia creciente que de un segundo a otro lo amenazo con lanzarle a él mismo el puñetazo que era para Inuyasha y finalmente se había dado por vencida, deshaciéndose del agarre de Miroku mientras dejaba caer sus hombros derrotada. 

�

Con pasos lentos se había alejado dirigiéndose a la apagada fogata y se había quedado ahí, contemplando sin interés alguno los maderos consumidos. Shippo de un momento a otro le había seguido y junto a Kirara a los pies de la exterminadora se habían tendido. 

�

Miroku suspiró, sabiendo de antemano que la tensión y todos aquellos sentimientos negativos tardarían tal vez un poco más de lo que esperaba en desaparecer en los corazones de ellos. O al menos hasta que entendieran lo que después de recapacitar seriamente en lo mismo él había concluido. Tanto por la actitud de Inuyasha,�el repentino deseo de Kagome y los inexplicables motivos de Sesshoumaru. 

�

Despacio levanto la vista al cielo, donde una hermosa y casi mística ave azulada surcaba el cielo. Lento y despacio tomándose su tiempo en dar cada aletazo que seguramente le regresaba a donde pertenecía.� 

�

Una pequeña y calmada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios sutilmente, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a donde la exterminadora le esperaba. Termino sentándose a su lado y con suavidad le había acariciado la tersa piel se una de sus mejillas. La pequeña mueca en sus labios se acrecentó al notar como Sango dejaba descansar el peso de su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano y le regalaba un sutil beso sobre la piel de la misma. 

�

Sus ojos castaños le miraban cariñosos, haciéndole saber que, ella también ahora, lo había comprendido. 

�

Kagome 

�

Su querida amiga y compañera, a ellos por su propia voluntad y sin presión alguna. 

�

Regresaría 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

�

Sus ojos no dejaban de observarlos, entre enojado, consternado y triste. Y es que nunca antes hubiera creído posible algo como aquello mismo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si con ello la visión frente a él, desapareciera. Pero se frustro aun mas cuando vio que esta en su lugar continuaba presentándose y cada vez con mayor intensidad. 

�

Una cosa era que a su amo, ahora le diera por coleccionar humanos como acompañantes. Pero otra muy diferente era, no solo el aceptar que estuviera a su lado, sino que además parecía estar entrenadora e incluso hasta era considerado con ella. 

�

Sus manos de tres escasos y callosos dedos temblaban aferrándose a su báculo de dos cabezas con cada despliegue de energía espiritual que la joven extraía de su cuerpo y que después de intensas prácticas ahora podía materializar en firmes columnas brillantes que purificaban cualquier energía maligna cercana que la joven quisiera. 

�

Y de hecho con cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que su técnica empezaba a mejorarse y de la misma otras nuevas y más efectivas se desprendían. 

�

Escucho como la jovencita se disculpaba con él al haberle casi exterminado con un rayo de su poder que había caído de no ser por que se había movido de un salto asustado de su lugar.�Palmeando sus manos frente a su cuerpo mientras cerraba un ojo antes de girarse la pelinegra dándole la espalda concentrándose una vez mas. 

�

Lin solamente había brincado emocionada mientras que con sus manitas abiertas, por los nombres de pila a los dos que como entrenamiento combatían. Mientras que a él, el siempre fiel Jakken todo aquello más lo contrariaba. 

�

Había abierto los ojos como platos sin esperarse algo como aquello. Y es que sabia que la muchachita no era problema alguno que su amo Sesshoumaru no pudiera vencer. Pero el filo mortífero de la espada Toukiyin que hasta segundos antes había estado a punto de rebanar de un tajo el delicado cuello de la sacerdotisa extraña, había sido reemplazado por un sutil beso depositado sobre la frente de la misma. 

�

Las anteriores sonrisas de Sesshoumaru, para Jakken solo habían significado fatalidad para los que le rodeaban. Pero ahora, esa sonrisa en verdad, le daba más miedo que aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. 

�

La joven tan solo se había sonrojado ligeramente antes de sonreírle también y sacar su lengua juguetonamente, antes de aceptar la mano que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía para levantarse del suelo. La oyó prometerle que para la próxima mejoraría su concentración y reflejos.�Escucho la risa de Lin y luego vio como esta se dejaba caer en los brazos de la mujer mientras esta la abrazaba, como si siempre lo hubiera echo o gustara en demasía de hacerlo. 

�

Y entonces vio sus brillantes ojos castaños mirándolo con, podría decirse, un intenso cariño. 

�

— Jakken-san— le escucho llamándole con ternura — ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a buscar algo de comida? — 

�

No supo que fue en realidad lo que le hizo sentirse tan bien con aquella simple pregunta. De un momento a otro se vio asintiendo, acercándose hasta donde estaban las dos humanas. Y empezó entonces a enumerar una a una las cosas que ambas humanas debían saber y obedecer mientras él las acompañaba a donde fuera. Después de todo, era su responsabilidad y obligación como acompañante y como segundo hombre en aquel grupo. 

�

Debía de cuidar incluso con su propia vida lo que Sesshoumaru-sama más adorara. 

�

Congratulaciones y elogios recibió por parte de la jovencita y la niña no hizo mas que abrazarlo fuertemente casi asfixiándolo, mas con ello, era su particular forma de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. 

�

Pero la verdadera recompensa, esa que creyó casi imposible de poder ver en algún momento de su vida fue, el único y simple gesto en los ojos dorados de quien el consideraba su amo. 

�

Sesshoumaru, el siempre frío youkai, con su muy particular forma de ser. 

�

En silencio, le había demostrado lo mucho que le apreciaba. 

�

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

�

Bajo el crepitar del fuego la delgada figura de Kagome resplandecía con cierto tono anaranjado. Descuidadamente pasaba sus dedos por los suaves mechones oscuros de la niña que abrazada a su cintura dormitaba recostada sobre su regazo y de vez en cuando echaba una que otra mirada al pequeño sapo que de un momento a otro había dejado de cabecear muy cerca de ella y terminando por dejar su graciosa cabeza contra uno de sus hombros. 

�

La noche no era fría en lo absoluto y sabía que no había necesidad alguna de dormir en algún lugar que no fuese al aire libre, pero aun así. Lamentaba el hecho de no llevar consigo algunas mantas tan siquiera para cubrirlos. 

�

La no tan ya ligera respiración de Ah-Hun, a su espalda la había tomado desprevenida y supo que tal vez el animal quería moverse de la posición en la que estaba o que tal vez, el peso de los tres contra sus costillas no le era para agradable. Mas se sorprendió aun mas cuando este en una posición un tanto mucho mas incomoda, alargaba su cuello y dejaba su cabeza escamosa descansando muy cerca de, casi como si quisiera también que las suaves yemas de sus dedos le tocaran. 

�

No se resistió a negarse y casi le pareció escuchar un ronroneo cuando sus dedos recorrieron una y otra vez las curiosas escamas verdosas que lo cubrían. 

�

El primer día que había estado ahí, los nervios y la ansiedad le habían carcomido más de una vez las entrañas. 

�

Sabía lo que Sesshoumaru sentía por ella y le correspondía en todos los sentidos. Pero no sabía con exactitud lo que sentirían al verla ahí junto a él, sus demás camaradas. 

�

Casi de automático y con solo verla. Lin le había sonreído tanto a Sesshoumaru como a ella y había salido a su encuentro.�Su pequeña y traviesa mano no se había despegado de la suya en ningún momento, en varias ocasiones Lin había mareado a Kagome con sus interminables preguntas y frases que seguían una a la otra, hablando y hablando aunque la recién llegada no emitiera palabra alguna o mas bien sin que la menor le dejase segundo alguno para hablar. 

�

Y para esa misma noche Lin la había aceptado por completo, cuando atrevidamente le llego a decir Mamá. 

�

Era más que obvio a quien le llamaba Papá. 

�

Ganarse a Ah-Uh había sido lo más fácil. Solo había bastado como Lin le había dicho, darle de comer unas cuantas de sus hierbas favoritas y después de hacerlo, había sellado su nueva amistad con Kagome proporcionándole una húmeda lamida en una de sus mejillas. 

�

Y Jakken, Jakken había sido el más rejego de los tres en cuanto a ella se trataba. 

�

No había dejado de regañarla a su mas mínimo error, no le llamaba por su nombre solo le decía "humana" y solo porque Sesshoumaru lo había amenizado con un tono nada agradable en mas de una ocasión al llamarle por su nombre, no la había insultado por su condición inferior. 

�

Y al pasar de los días, había mejorado para bien la situación. O bien lo había sido desde esa misma tarde. 

�

Agradeció infinitamente cuando Sesshoumaru, solicito les había echado una suave manta a los cuatro cubriéndolos.�Al parecer la misma la llevaban consigo desde antes y estaba escondida en uno de los compartimientos especiales en la pesada silla del dragón en la cual, lejos del que la llevaba, ahora sobre la misma y con un porte elegante y fino Sesshoumaru se sentaba. 

�

Lo observo en silencio iluminado tenuemente por la luz del fuego y un poco más débil de las estrellas de esa noche sin luna. En un punto en específico su mirada dorada la había hipnotizado. Se pregunta anteriormente si alguien de su propio grupo lo aceptaría de buenas a primera como con ella lo habían hecho. 

�

Tal vez en un principio se mostrarían escépticos a él, con el tiempo notarían todo aquello que escondía y su verdadera forma de ser que los demás ignoraban e incluso pudiera que una tregua de hermandad entre Inuyasha y él se creara. 

�

Podía ser todo aquello posible si algo así pasara. 

�

Noto como Sesshoumaru levemente abría los labios y casi lo oyó suspirar antes de siquiera soltar algún monosílabo de su boca.�Espero paciente y tranquila mientras la grave y fuerte voz del youkai le tocaba los sentidos y solo hasta después de que había terminado de pronunciar las últimas silabas, comprendió lo que deseaba decirle. 

�

— Me empecine por llevarte junto a los míos sin siquiera preguntar si tu deseabas volver con tu grupo—

�

Había sido al principio una letanía fonética que sin tomarle un significado en particular, le gustaba continuamente seguir escuchando. 

�

— ¿Deseas volver con ellos? — pregunto, serio e impávido del rostro, aunque la ligera esperanza de que se negara a ello, no había pasado para nada desapercibida para la sacerdotisa.

�

La joven aparto de pronto la mirada, ida mientras contemplaba su regazo. Lin quien hasta segundos antes dormía se había estremecido y no solo ella. Los otros dos también lo hicieron, muy a la manera de cada uno. La pequeña mano de la niña que descansaba hasta ese momento sobre su falda verde, ahora, la apretaba como si con aquello le quiera recordar que de aquellos tres, seria la que mas la extrañaría. 

�

La castaña mirada de la joven se dulcifico y tratando de reconfortarlos a cada uno, regalo sutiles y suaves caricias sobre los rostros de los tres dormidos. 

�

Y vaya, si que se había encariñado demasiado con ellos. 

�

— Kagome — 

�

Su nombre susurrado apenas por los labios de Sesshoumaru había sonado casi como un delicioso ruego. Tal vez había sido que su falta de atención, el mirarlo única y exclusivamente a él, le había sumido ahora en la mayor de las incertidumbres. Impasibles y ansiosos brillaban sus ojos dorados y sabía que si no decía alguna palabra de pronto estaría ahí, tan cerca de ella, tal vez, envolviéndola en un calido abrazo que la protegiera. 

�

— Sí— respondió finalmente posando su mirada castaña sobre la dorada que para ella, era la mas fuerte y magnifica de las miradas que conocía. 

�

— Deseo volver junto a ellos, para que sepan que estoy bien, con vida— Sus palabras eran expresadas sin vacilación alguna, aun así por un momento las mismas estuvieron a punto de no ser dichas por sus labios. 

�

Inconscientes deseos por olvidar todo aquello y vivir tal vez por algún tiempo mas en ese magnifico paraíso que junto al youkai y sus acompañantes había conocido. Mas no debía ser egoísta, pues todos aquellos a quien consideraba sus compañeros, amigos y hermanos seguramente abatidos por la ignorancia de su estado, considerablemente afligidos estarían.

�

—Claro— escucho que murmuraba levemente el youkai, siendo el esta vez quien retiraba su mirada. Un poco abatido y otro tanto mas dolido. 

�

Una débil sonrisa de entendimiento a los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru y el firme deseo de estar en esos momentos a su lado, casi le habían hecho arrojar a aquellos que sobre alguna parte de ella dormitaban.�Deseaba estrecharlo esta vez ella entre sus brazos, besarle suavemente las mejillas asegurándole que a su lado estaría. 

�

Y es que no le había dejado terminar por completo con todo aquello que había deseado decirle en principio. 

�

—Pero también para decirles que de ahora en delante— Kagome se tomo su tiempo musitando cada silaba y mirándola con el rabillo el ojo Sesshoumaru con atención la escuchaba. Podía ver la infinita ternura, brotando casi a borbotones hacia su persona proveniente de ella. 

�

No supo en que momento la joven había terminado a su lado, tan cerca que casi podía decir que estaba a horcadas sobre él, mientras una de sus manos delineaba lentamente las rojizas líneas triangulares que recorrían por completo los finos pómulos de su rostro. 

�

— Estaré contigo— termino Kagome acercándose por completo a él mientras iba presionado con suavidad sus calidos labios sobre la azulada luna creciente en la frente de Sesshoumaru. 

�

�

Con una tímida sonrisa y un movimiento lento de cabeza, Sesshoumaru, había asentido a las palabras dulces y tiernas que la joven había dicho. 

�

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _

�

_TBC… _

�

**Party Time: Hola! Si que ha sido un largo tiempo esta vez sin vernos!. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, en especial este es de mis favoritos XD, jop, creo que en este fic estoy dándole a Inuyasha una actitud muy madura, o podría decirse también que le vale XD. No me hagan caso, que lo que sigue esta bueno y nos veremos pronto. Mucha azúcar y besos empalagosos! Yuka. **

�

�

**"**_Aishitene motto, Tada anata ga suki!" _


End file.
